The Twin
by Ms ITK
Summary: Previously 'Mirror'. A Story based on Neo's Twin sister and her demise to the agents or the programe? M for violence


The Matrix

I own Nothing!

For imagination

Trinity and Neo

"You never knew I had a sister did you." Neo whispers to Trinity. "No you never told me. What happened to her?" Trinity asks. As they lay in bed in Zion one sleepless night. " Dead, I guess. There was an accident she fell off the side of a building. Hit her head and well she was in a coma for an age the doctors had her in an isolation room. I went to see her everyday for three months. It was strange, the doctors never talked about letting her, die they just kept her living." Neo explanation is then accepted by Trinity. She can see it obviously hurts him to think about her. "Were you close." Trinity asks. "Yes she was my twin sister,(he turns) only ten minutes older than me." He croaks painfully "What made you think about her?" Trinity whispers. "You, I suppose you remind me of her sometimes." says Neo. Trinity put her arms around Neo protectively "I love you." she softy mutters.

"She is almost complete." The Agents mutter. They stare up at what looks like a huge tube of glass reaching up to the ceiling of the Lab. In side it is a watery substance called serum. Suspended in this is a naked woman, dead looking blue lips and a pale white face, as if it has been staved of oxygen, tubes and wires going in to her at all major arteries near the skin. "She still needs a lot of work Agent Brown. Then she must face the final test of loyalty." She is the next machine in line to slaughter the humans. "She is a beautiful creation and so original." The Agent sarcastically remarks " I'll enjoy watching her kill the children the most" "Is there any chance of system failure?" Agent Johnson replies "a small low risk factor it shouldn't cause any unwanted problems, this machine is almost perfect."

"Ok, here we go, lode us up Tank." Trinity commands the following morning after the night before. Neo relaxes in his favourite chair as the spinal plug is trust in to his neck. "Where are we headed?" asks Neo. " The Norah jazz Club, down second street. There has been report of Agents there and our insider shortly died. Coincidences, I think not." Tank replies. Neo hangs up his mobile. Trinity and Neo take a taxi to the Jazz Club.

A blond sits alone on a stool singing a cheerful little number called 'suicide' to the silent audience. The smoky dark room is filled, even the dance floor is packed with dancers and the lower murmur sides in to a full on cheer as the singer gets up and bows. Neo and Trinity enter, and rather than sit go straight to the bar blending in. "Anderson, weren't expecting to see you here. You haven't been around here for roughly year now." Neo looks around expecting an Agent. "I am here" the voice says. Neo stares at the bar tender. "Yes it is me! Michael your mate from collage. Remember me at all." the bar tender says "Michael? Oh man your girl friend said you moved up to Canada with your folks." says Neo. "yeah rough job moved back. Who the lady?" asks Michael "This is Trinity" says Neo " Trinity what?" "Trinity em…ah…Anderson." Says Neo on the spot. Both Michael and Trinity turn round. "Your married?" asks Michael "we're married?" Trinity mouths. "No, spooky coincidence." says Neo keeping a straight face while lying.

Trinity stares knives of steel at Neo. "Never been so embarrassed, Jesus, Neo!" "Sorry it was the first thing that can to mind." Neo began dialling Tank on his mobile. " Ok Tank it seems clear." Neo says. " Ok roger that, Nearest exit. St Laurence's church." Tank says " Where in the church?" asks Neo. "The office." Neo thanks Tank and hangs up. "Laurence's church lets go." says Neo.

"Hello, do you know who I am." Agent Brown asks "Your Agent Brown." Says the girl who was in the 'Serum tube' "And who are you?" He asks. " I … I …can't remember." she says " You are Jessica Anderson and you are twenty-six years old. You have a family Mother 59 years old called Susannia. Father 60 years old called James. One younger sister 13 years old called Leah whom tragically died last year…" Jessica interrupted how do you know all this?" "We were told by your family.(he lent forward) there was an accident you banged your head and now you have woken up. Continuing your twin brother called Thomas Anderson age 26 missing for one year and a half…"

10 hours later and Neo is eating his dinner with the rest of the crew. Morpheus and the new electronics man and operator, Link were deep in discussion about 'up-grading the ship' "That's what I am saying it's a great idea and Morpheus this could get us in to the old cities." "their nothing but graveyards." "But do graveyards have enough abandoned electronics and magnetic pulse to disguise our signal to do some needed repairs." "true" said Morpheus sounding really interested. Trinity and Tank were talking about guns and bullets. "Hell yes, a gun that doesn't have rapid fire can take up to twice as long to fire ,shit, that could mean the difference between death and life." Trinity said energetically. Neo could not help that he wanted to she his sister again. He could almost hear her voice "Tom are you still at computer, giggle, you really need a girl friend, boy." She was the only one that helped him in his search for Morpheus and She was the only one that lived with him and his mess and never complained. Not once, she even made dinner when he was particularly involved with the computer. Her long black/brown hair and her big brown eyes made him wish he had been there at the building site instead of her. He knew he had to find her, he just wanted his big sister back.

"Now Jessica you understand your life we have a question to ask, join us" Agent Brown asked. Another agent in a white coat injected her with something. "Joining you would made me against my only brother, **silence** I'll do it." Browns face lit up "prefect." She got shown to her new room. In it was one bed, only one bed it appeared more like a prison than a bedroom. On the bed were a black dress and an ear plug with transmitter receiver. "Put the clothes on we are leaving for your first assignment in half an hour. Welcome to the good guys welcome to the peace keepers. Agent Anderson.

half an hour later Neo was asleep on his bed the exact time although he didn't know it was 10:45. Tank came running in to the room. "The Matrix, it is gone it is black no code nothing." Neo got up "what be quiet, you will wake Trinity up" Neo stumbled over to the door and in to the control room. " It is switched off you Muppet" Neo croaked "but while we are here could you shift me in to the matrix?" Neo asked. "Well…sure but why?" asked Tank "I need to go and see an friend." Neo lied. "Tank don't tell Trinity she will only ask questions and worry you know?" "yeah ok it never happened" Tank said.

"Ready Agent Anderson?" asked Agent Brown "yes" said Agent Anderson "Then Agent Green is waiting." They walked quickly to the car. It was black which was perfect for complementing her black short tight dress. "Where are we going?" She asked Agent Green. "The Norah Jazz Club on 2nd street that will be your post. You will sing their and every night look for the rebels in the audience." replied Agent Johnson. "how will I know them?" Agent Anderson asked "you will have to look them straight in the face in the eye if it is them you know what to do." Agent Brown said tapping his gun. "I'll remove them personally as long as you dispose of them first." "I understand this is what I must do" She said

Neo was plugged in to the Matrix "Do you need anything?" asked Tank "No." whispered Neo "Where shall I put you?" asked Tank with a need to be of some use, any use. "Oh… County general Hospital" Neo said. "What if your friend isn't there?" asked Tank. "She'll be there, she isn't exactly in a state to just get up and walk off." Neo snapped at Tank. "Right I'll go now." said Tank slightly stunned at Neo's, un-Neo-ish behaviour. Neo hung up the phone and walked in to the oh to familiar hospital court. As he walked in to the hall the smell of bleach and the stark white walls reminded his of a scene.

**Flash back**

"Thomas come here dear, help your mum to go to see your sister." asked a grey haired weak looking woman. "Ok mum" he found himself saying. "Mrs Anderson, your daughter has suffered numerous head injury's. She is stable…"said a man in a white coat (probably a doctor)"Thank god she is stable. Can we go she her is she a wake?" Mrs Anderson said hurriedly. "Err… Mrs Anderson the thing is, that your daughter is in a coma. She is showing no signs of waking out, by stable we of cause mean she is not showing any sings of arrest, she has minor cuts and bruises all over her body but she was lucky that Mr Smith found her when he did!"

**Flash Back**

Then it hit Neo the man that found his sister alive was Agent Smith. He got to the reception desk. "Hello may I help you Mr,… em ….uh" the receptionist said. "Yes I guess you could help me. I want to find a long term patient." Neo asked "Name of the patient please." she asked. "Jessica Anderson, she is my sister." said Neo. The receptionist looked though all the records and then gave Neo a very odd look. " We have no records under 'Jessica Anderson' for the past 11 years." she put forward the evidence to Neo, at a glance he knew she wouldn't be there. "Ok fine I guess I must have come to the wrong hospital. Thanks" he said. He knew some thing was wrong.

As the car drove on Agent Anderson stared out of the window and a wired disturbed feeling grew inside of her. Like she had been here before but only in a dream. It was a very odd feeling. "Agent Brown she asked where are we now?" "I believe we are in the middle Serbia a packed district of office blocks and work places. "Have I been he before?" she asked. "You use to live here with your brother in a small flat." he unemotionally repeated as if it was a tape recording. "My brother" she whispered. They stopped at a hotel/jazz club. "You will sing at night and by day you'll do what ever you want to" Agent Green said. "Errm interesting" she pondered the thought of living back in her old neighbourhood. "What about money?" she asked. "Daily slips of money will be dispatched to you, here's your first one" he handed her a white envelope "your clothes are in the wardrobe up there, need any thing else buy it." Agent Johnson said. She got out of the car and walked though to the reception desk. "Hello may I help you?" "yes I believe you are holding my key, Under name Jessica Anderson." she said. "oh yes our newest resident. Welcome to hell." she smiled at Jess and handed her the key.

Neo landed in his old neighbourhood having nothing to do he decided to go round his old block. As he walked he got the strangest feeling like someone was inside him talking softy to him gently at the same time he felt like he shouldn't be hearing it. Like it was private. He stopped and sat down on a bench and listened, listened hard to the voice. It was like his sisters voice inside of him and she was confused upset and looking for away to get out. She felt trapped and at the same time lost. "Neo why have you forgotten me. Why did you stop coming to see me. I love you but I can't see. I want it to stop now I want to run and be free but I can't if my mind isn't free. Free it Neo. Help me come home. I can't love a stranger or a memory.

The flat was small but adequate it had a wardrobe full of beautiful dresses and causal wear that was so comfortable she was sure it was a one off designer make. She lay down on the double bed and fell immediately asleep she had no idea for how long she slept but was overwhelmed by a sense of love and peace. She dreamt that she was on board this ship a gallon, travelling this very old ocean. The ships captain was called Morpheus and the ship was on its way to find her brother and that he was was was…She woke up.

Neo got up he knew where she was he could hear her properly now calling his he walked quickly. To the Norah jazz club and in to the up stairs hotel. "Stop young man. you can't go though here it is a secured area. Do you have a key or pass number?" said the red haired receptionist. "Err no." he said. " then you must sign in like any normal person." she said. She pushed forward a book and a pen. Neo lent forward filling in the form.

Agent Anderson got up and decided to go out she felt she need a walk to get away from this odd feeling in her head. She walked down the hall down the stairs and though the reception where she saw a man of about her years writing something in the 'sign in' book. She felt as if she should know him but she could not place his face at all. He looked up straight at her "Jessica" he whispered she didn't like this feeling she got when she looked at him and so she began to walk away. His voice was soft and gentle she liked it but she had to go now **NOW**. She ran out of the Hotel. Discarding the 'sign in' book he ran after her.

Neo saw his sister and after her odd behaviour he ran after her "Jessica" he called but to late which ever way she went, in the crowded streets he was lost and had no chance of finding her.


End file.
